Pervirtiendo al santo
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Un Inglaterra pervertido y un Francia puritano, ¿podría funcionar esta pareja? FrUk, Negatalia. Humor fail.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Por otra parte, Negatalia fue idea mía.

Personajes: Arthur (Nega!Inglaterra) Francis (Nega!Francia)

Summary: Un Inglaterra pervertido y un Francia puritano, ¿podría funcionar esta pareja? FrUk, Negatalia. Humor fail.

**Pervirtiendo al santo**.

¡Qué hermoso día era aquel! Francis se asomó a la elegante ventana de la casa de Inglaterra y aspiró, maravillando sus fosas nasales antes el natural aroma dulzón que expedía el pasto y la tierra de color grisáceo aperlado. El francés acababa de levantarse y se encontraba con su habito puesto, pasando un poco los dedos por sus cabellos marrones tratando de acomodar un poco la enredada maraña, más por las reglas del monasterio que por preocupación de su apariencia.

—Francis~—la voz amelcochada se abrió paso inundando sus oídos, reemplazando los alegres ladridos de los pajaritos, sin embargo, el nombrado no se volteó, pues sabía con exactitud lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas—Love~~ ¿No podrías quitarte el cinturón de castidad un ratito? Hoy tengo ganitas…

—Tú las tienes todos los días—respondió algo indiferente sin apartar la vista de la ventana, sintiendo poco a poco como el sonido de un par de pies desnudos caminando por el piso tibio que tan agradable era en verano **(*)**

—Es que tú nunca me las quitas—suspiró frustrado—vamos Franny~ no puedes culparme por querer algo de emoción con mi novio—los pasos nuevamente se alejaron, seguido del sonido de un cuerpo cayendo sobre una cama—aunque tengo un sueño terrible… Creo que aún no duermo mis quince horas diarias.

—Deberías dormir lo justo y necesario, con ocho horas estarás bien—siguió arreglando su melena, ya pronto tendría que irse y siendo pacifista prefería no discutir con el inglés, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba pelear, pero a veces resultaba inevitable.

—Sí claro, y hoy en la tarde salgo a beber—respondió con un ligero sarcasmo, aunque no estaba muy acostumbrado a usar algo así—oye, ¿has visto mis anteojos?

—En la mesita de noche—respondió tomando su crucifijo con intenciones de retirarse de la estancia.

— ¿Dónde? —Lloriqueó el inglés moviendo los brazos en todas direcciones, tratando sin éxito de encontrarlos— ¿Podrías alcanzármelos, please~?

—Está bien…—se acercó a la cama donde su novio se encontraba con unos simples boxers negros como única vestimenta y extendió el brazo para tomar los anteojos de marco amarillo, sin embargo, no llegó a lograrlo porque enseguida una mano se posó en su muñeca.

Francis volteó la cabeza y se encontró con el chico pelirrojo de rodillas sobre la cama, sujetándolo y dándole una sonrisa de lujuria de esas que hubieran logrado que quizás un Francia de otra dimensión se le tirara encima.

—Franny~—susurró sensualmente mientras le jalaba suavemente la mano tratando de que su novio cayera en la cama.

—Arthur…—el nombrado puso un puchero en su cara y Francis suspiró sentándose en la cama—tú sabes… en el monasterio me piden castidad y…

— ¡Prefieres ese monasterio que a mí! —lloriqueó dejándose caer en la cama y haciendo una pataleta típica de quinceañera.

—N-no, tú sabes que te amo—vio como el inglés hacía un puchero muy infantil—y solo a ti…

—Demuéstralo…—sonrió y se recostó en la cama, haciéndole una silenciosa invitación al francés para que se posicionara sobre él.

—P-pero…

—Francis…—lo miró lujurioso.

—…Está bien—suspiró haciendo justamente haciendo lo que el inglés quería, se puso sobre él—Listo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "listo"? ¡Si aún ni empezamos! —Dio un giro quedando sobre él y sentándose en sus caderas—prepárate, que hoy ambos gritaremos a Dios…—antes de que el francés pudiera decir algo al respecto había juntado sus bocas con hambre, metiéndole la lengua rápidamente. El francés mantenía los labios quietos y los ojos abiertos, rogando no caer en tentación a pesar de todo. Luego de un rato un "beso con la almohada" Arthur se separó mirándolo— ¿No tienes pensado corresponder? —Preguntó con su gruesa ceja alzada.

—De hecho estaba esperando que acabaras—sonrió nervioso—tú sabes, el monasterio abre a las…

— ¡Mierda Francis! —Abrió los ojos como platos y se dio un golpe en la boca diciendo "¡palabra fea!" en su mente** (**)** — ¿Cuándo dejarás de hablar de es…? —De pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo y al ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas el francés palideció—oh, ya entendí… ¡Yo no te atraigo! ¿Es eso, cierto? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? —Se puso las manos en el cabello en una actitud de drama melodramático al estilo de las novias cuyo prometido llevaba una hora de retraso para su boda.

— ¿Cómo piensas eso? Claro que yo…—torció la boca, no quería pecar de lujurioso ¿cómo podía aliviar al británico llorón? —Yo te amo, Arthur—le acarició el cabello con cuidado.

— ¡Eso no quiere decir que te atraiga! —Se separó su cuerpo solo cubierto con un bóxer para que los ojos santificados pudieran verlo—dime la verdad… ¿te excito? ¿Me deseas? ¿Quieres metérmela? —Aun las lágrimas caían por su cara.

—C-claro que sí, mon petit lapin…—dijo sonrojado, simplemente queriendo acabar con el asunto, aunque un Francia más liberal encerrado en una jaula en su interior estaba desnudo y gritaba "¡Sí!" como un desquiciado queriendo que ese galo de cabello oscuro se tirara encima de su novio, pero como es Negatalia sabemos que eso no va a pasar…

—Mentir también es pecado—se limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos.

—Con eso puedes confirmar que estoy diciendo la verdad—se defendió a tiempo.

—No necesito ese tipo de confirmación, sino otra—miró sus puños cerrados, ya dejando de llorar—quiero que me la metas—dijo sin rodeos como quien habla de la tarea de matemáticas, ¿qué? ¿Esperaban acaso un "hazme el amor"? No pidamos manzanas a un peral.

—…Está bien—se rindió con un suspiro, sabía que se tendría que haber ido cuando Arthur le pidió los anteojos que realmente no necesitaba demasiado.

— ¿En serio? —Le miró incrédulo con brillitos gays en los ojos, tuvo ganas de llamar a su amiguis Lovi y chillar los dos… Por lo menos hasta que Antonio comenzara a insultarlo, lo medio violara y dejara al británico con sus chillidos solo.

—Sí pero… —miró el reloj de pared—que sea rápido, voy a llevar para el almuerzo…

— ¡Yay! —Se lanzó sobre él quedando sentado en su vientre mientras le besaba con gusto, esta vez siendo ligeramente correspondido, en tanto Inglaterra toqueteaba el torso del francés, o eso por lo menos hasta sentir unas ligeras vibraciones en la garganta de su amado provocando que se separara de él— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Francis lo miró debatiéndose mentalmente entre decirle que estaba tarareando "señor, ten piedad, ten piedad, de nosotros~" para hacer el acto menos profano y tragarse la pataleta que el infantil inglés empezaría o…

Lo tomó de los hombros y esta vez él comenzó el beso, a Arthur se le desorbitaron los ojos y no dudó ni un momento en corresponder con la pasión contenida por todo ese tiempo dejando de lado el tema. Le costó mucho quitarle el habito, y cuando lo hizo ¡Sorpresa! Un verdadero cinturón de castidad.

—_Así que por eso se pone pijama en el baño…_—Pensó sorprendido el inglés dirigiéndole una mirada de "¿dónde está la llave?" al galo.

—Oh, claro—se levantó como si nada y sacó del cajón de la cómoda una cajita metálica, puso la clave en un candado y cuando la abrió se escuchó claramente una grabación.

"¡Francis! ¡¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Celibato hasta la muerte!"

Con la llave en la mano y luego de haber escuchado el mensaje parecía estarlo reconsiderando, pero Arthur le arrebató la llave, abrió el seguro y tiró el cinturón al piso con un sonido sordo, hizo lo propio con sus boxers y se arrojó sobre el francés cayendo ambos sobre el tibio piso besándose con un empalagoso cariño mientras el británico masturbaba a su novio para tratar de que se le levantara…

— ¿Eh? —Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno Francis miró con sorpresa la erección que se le acabó formando mientras sentía un fuerte calor como pinchazos de electricidad en la parte baja de su abdomen.

— ¿Nunca habías tenido una erección? —Lo miró anonadado pero no lo dejó responder cuando lo hizo él mismo en su mente, ya debería estar acostumbrado a la falta de experiencia de su pareja—bueno, continuemos—siguió besándolo, bajando poco a poco por su cuello y pecho para así comenzar a succionar su miembro provocando que el francés soltara una línea de jadeos ahogados, sentía como si se le fuera el aire pero a la vez era placentero ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? ¡Seguro era obra de Satanás! Debía hacer que su novio parara, tal vez estaba poseído.

—A-Angleterre… Mon lapin…—decía con voz entrecortada mientras ponía sus manos en los cabellos pelirrojos tratando de que se alejara, pero en lugar de eso el británico succionaba más fuerte, creyendo que la estaba pasando bien—A-… —no pudo decir más, la vista se le puso blanca y sintió una fuerte opresión abajo, siendo su primera vez se corrió bastante rápido. Respiraba con dificultad y sus mejillas se mantenían encendidas. Arthur tosía con el semen cayendo por la comisura de su boca, Francia lo miraba intrigado, ¿qué era ese líquido que salía de dentro del inglés? ¿El diablo estaba saliendo?

—O-oye—masculló Inglaterra mientras continuaba tosiendo—ha-hay que continuar… lame tres de tus dedos hasta que… hasta que estén muy húmedos, yo-yo enseguida sigo—corrió al baño a limpiarse, se estaba poco menos ahogando, nunca le gustó tragarse eso y provocaba que le diesen arcadas. Francis lamía sus dedos preguntándose mentalmente para qué sería eso…—ya… ya vine—jadeaba el inglés volviendo a posicionarse en la cama, sin preguntar nada tomó los dedos de su novio y comenzó a dilatarse con ellos ante la perpleja mirada del galo que no comprendía –ni mierda- nada de la situación.

Arthur volvió a masturbarlo para que volviese a erectarse y apenas se levantó se penetró causando un gritito ahogado en el galo que no se lo esperaba.

— ¡Bien! —Gimió complacido el británico mirando con ojos brillantes al francés, — ¡Venga! ¡Lo demás es fácil! ¡Solo mueve las caderas! —Se sentó sobre él y comenzó a chillar, porque bueno, él era muy chillón en plena acción, El francés jadeando hizo lo que le había dicho, gesticulando algo con los labios cada vez más rápido. El británico entre los delirios del incesante placer se dio cuenta, por lo que se acercó y pudo notar que estaba… ¿Haciendo oración? Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y continuó gimiendo como antes, no había manera de que cambiara…

El acto concluyó poco después, dejándolos recostados en la cama uno junto al otro, el cansancio era tanto que pronto Inglaterra se quedó profundamente dormido, sin notar que junto a él un cuerpo se levantaba con pesadez. Cuando ya había pasado el día y la noche tomó su lugar los ojos verdes se abrieron perezosos, el dueño de éstos se sentó en el colchón estirándose con maña, cuando entonces… notó a alguien arrodillado en el suelo junto a la cama.

— ¿Francis? —Lo miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó éste con las manos unidas y los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué haces? —Se recostó nuevamente sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Rogando por el perdón—susurró apesadumbrado con el rosario en la mano.

—… ¿Cuánto llevas haciendo eso? —Dudó con una gotita en la cabeza.

—…—esta vez sí lo miró, bajando ligeramente el rosario— ¿A qué hora te dormiste?

Reino Unido no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante esto, finalmente… Seguía siendo el mismo francés de siempre.

Al día siguiente, Francia se dio una ducha con agua bendita (¿?)

**-Fin-**

**(*) Por si alguien no la capta [¿?] en el universo Nega las estaciones están al revés =w= en verano hace frío y en invierno calor.**

**(**) No me resistí xD es un juego que hace mi hermano, es gracioso porque a mi mamá se le salen las palabras cuando se asusta y él: "o_o Palabra fea!" y le pega en la boca xD**

La historia estaba guardada en mi carpeta "incompletos" hace un buen tiempo. Esto comenzó con una conversación de Msn (Hace tanto habrá sido si han pasado meses que no me conecto ._.) creo que fue con Mitsukuri Ryoko =) estábamos hablando de como quedarían distintas parejas en Negatalia… (Ej: Lo suave y esponjoso que sería el AlemaniaxRomano y cosas como esas) Luego saqué el tema del FrUk recordando mis parejas predilectas, lo recuerdo bien porque me desternillé de la risa con esa conversación xD

¿Saben? Tengo una duda… busqué "bretón" en la rae y me salió esto: "**bretón****2****, na.**

(Del lat. _Britto, -__ō__nis_).

**1.** adj. Natural de Bretaña. U. t. c. s.

**2.** adj. Perteneciente o relativo a esta región de Francia."

Si pongo bretón ¿Es británico o francés?

**PD: (Estupidez que se me acaba de ocurrir e_e) En el universo Nega las parejas de mujeres y de hombres pueden procrear, los héteros no.**

**PD2: No me maten, estoy trabajando en las contis ;-; -todavía con bloqueo- (Aunque sé que he dicho esto millones de veces u.u) y el lunes entro a clase… **


End file.
